Explorations
by Summer Leah
Summary: Bella is shocked when Edward suddenly agrees to try sex. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"All right."

I stopped in mid-sentence and sat there with my jaw gaping open. Was that Edward speaking? Was he aware of the words that were coming out of his mouth? "What?"

"I said okay. We'll try. But I can't guarantee anything, Bella. You know that."

"I . . . uh . . . yes! Of course! Great! Um, you do understand what you're saying, don't you?"

"Yes, Bella" he responded with a long-suffering sigh. "I decided it's not fair to ask you to miss out on such an important human experience because you're in love with a vampire. I will _try _to give you what you want."

All of a sudden my eyes were brimming with emotion. I knew how much it cost Edward to give in. He had resisted out of love for me: now he conceded to my demands for the same reason. I threw myself into his marble arms. "Thank you, Edward. I love you, more than I can say."

Edward flashed his trademark crooked grin at me before sobering and saying, "You need to promise me one thing, though."

"Anything," I replied.

"Staying in control is going to be hard enough without your . . . unpredictable responses, flattering though they are. Just promise to do exactly what I tell you."

I hesitated. "Of course, but . . . well, you know I'm not always in control of my reactions."

"I realize that, Bella," he replied, "but if you cannot restrain yourself, this won't work."

"I'll do my best," I promised.

Edward smiled. "So will I."

**Author's Note: This is obviously very short. I just wrote it to establish the idea of the story and see if people were interested in it. If people review and say they're interested, I will write more. And it will be STEAMY! If you don't like it, just don't review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for replying so quickly! Here's the completed version: Ask and ye shall recieve!**

Despite the fact that this was what I'd wanted, now that I was going to have my way, I felt a little unsure of myself. When Edward ran his fingers through his wavy bronze hair, I realized that he was nervous, too, and it gave me the courage to start things moving, so to speak. I lifted my lips to his, but before I could reach them, Edward pulled away and looked at me sternly. "Bella, maybe I didn't make myself clear before. For this to work, I need to be in control. Totally."

"Right . . ." I still didn't get it.

"That means that everything that happens, I have to initiate. If you want us to do something, you can ask me, but I have to be the one that makes the decisions. That's the only way this is going to happen. Do you understand?"

I sighed. "I understand, Edward." I didn't like it, but I'd certainly take it. "So . . . can we kiss?"

He laughed and bent down to me. My breath rushed out in a whoosh as Edward pressed his lips to mine. It started out as a normal kiss, with just the barest of pressure; but then his mouth firmed and I could feel his tongue tracing my lips. I gasped, and Edward grabbed the opportunity to explore my mouth. He took his time, leisurely tasting, tracing my teeth, and stroking my palette and tongue. By this time, I was panting, but somehow I managed to keep from clutching him closer or pressing my body to his. However, I couldn't resist meeting his intrusion with enthusiasm. Edward allowed my warm tongue to dance with his icy one, but when I tried to explore further into his mouth, he pulled away and looked at me with bright excited eyes and a mock-severe expression. "Now Bella, I'm sorry, but anything that happens is going to have to be in _your _mouth. Razor-sharp venomous teeth, remember?" He couldn't keep from smirking as I blushed furiously. "Now . . . where were we?"

I was thrilled that Edward had decided not to stop as soon as I crossed that line, and I was careful to keep myself in check. Soon his lips left mine and began to trail kisses down my face and throat. When he reached my collarbone, he traced the curve and hollow with his tongue. I didn't even realize I had moaned until I heard the sound and felt Edward's lips curve against my skin. Then Edward skimmed his lips up my neck again, stopping just below my ear to press cool kisses against that sensitive spot. I shivered and Edward drew back.

"I'm sorry, you're getting cold."

He started to pull away from me but I grabbed him and quickly replied, "No Edward!" I felt my face flush and forced myself to tell him, "When I shiver from your touch . . . it's almost never because I'm cold."

Edward's marble forehead wrinkled as he thought this over, then smoothed when he realized what I meant. A wicked grin spread across his face. "In that case . . ."

He once again brought his mouth to my ear, this time nipping the upper curve with his lips. I was panting as if I'd been sprinting, but couldn't bring myself to care. His tongue flickered in for just one second, making me gasp. Then he moved to the lobe and, careful to cover his teeth with his lips, lightly sucked. I moaned loudly and once again, Edward drew away.

"What . . ." I started to ask, my mind hazy. Luckily Edward answered before I was forced to complete a coherent thought.

"I'm sorry love, you woke Charlie. He's about to come in—I'll be back as soon as he leaves." With that, he disappeared.

I rolled onto my side and desperately tried to slow my breathing before Charlie entered. I had more or less succeeded when the door opened. He peeked in and I made myself mumble so that he'd think I was just making noise in my sleep. This seemed to satisfy him and he left, gently closing the door behind him.

I stayed where I was just in case Charlie checked in again, and soon I felt the comforting touch of that cool marble arm around my waist. I tried to turn towards him, but he held me in place. "Shh, Bella," he whispered. "It's past midnight. You need to sleep." I started to protest, but he murmured, "Don't worry, we'll go further tomorrow. I think I've tested myself enough for one night. Sleep, my love." When he started to hum my lullaby, I knew I was lost and readily drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Now, shall I include non-smutty events or should I just move on to the next night? Also, if anyone has any ideas for a better title, please let me know. This one sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I could not stop smiling in school the next day. Edward was incorrigible, taking every opportunity to touch my legs, neck, and face, brushing kisses on my hair, and generally distracting me so that he had to whisper the answers in my ear every time I was called on. Of course, his velvety voice murmuring so close to me only made it worse. By the time school was over, I think both of us were ready to find a secluded place and pick up where we'd left off last night. Unfortunately, Alice grabbed me before we could leave.

"Bella! We need an emergency shopping session! Come on, hurry up!"

I groaned. "Alice, this is really _not _the time."

She shook her head. "Trust me, silly," she ordered, oblivious to Edward's dark glare. "Don't worry, we'll be finished before dinnertime. Now come on!" She pulled me by my wrist into the car. I gave Edward a pleading look over my shoulder, but he just looked confused. I sighed and resigned myself to Alice's Extreme Shopping.

"Alice, really, this is totally unnecessary. We just went shopping last week."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face me, even as she sped down a hill at 100 miles per hour. "Bella, I know what's going on with you and Edward."

I blushed. "You do?"

"Of course I do! I'd be a pretty poor psychic not to see _that _coming! So trust me, everything I do today, I do to further your cause."

I was almost afraid to ask. "How so?"

She grinned at me. "Two words, Bella. Sexy lingerie."

I felt incredibly awkward standing inside Victoria's Secret. Alice must have sensed my hesitation, because she told me in a soothing voice, "Don't worry. Just follow me."

Alice swept through the store like a tornado, grabbing various things off the racks, seemingly at random. "Now, I'm focusing on deep blue, because I know that's Edward's favorite color on you. But maybe something to highlight your innocence . . . white lace? Hmmm . . . yes, the look we're going for is definitely innocent seductress. Now, don't worry, I'm giving you a wide variety of choices. Let's see . . . basic bra and panties sets, teddies . . . ah, here we go! Nightgowns! That'll suit nicely . . . hmm, do you think this is too much?"

Alice held up a creamy concoction. I couldn't even tell what it was because it was totally covered in flounces. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice. That's too much."

Finally she had made her selections and sent me into the dressing room. The saleswoman tried to tell us that there was a 6-item limit. I almost laughed in her face, that she thought she could stop the force of nature that is Alice Cullen. Very soon, I was in the fitting room surrounded by 20+ articles of lingerie. I tried on one after another, modeling each for Alice.

"Ugh, not that one, it makes you look as flat as me!" . . . "Good, keep that one in reserve for the future" . . . "Well, that looks . . . hmmm . . . put that under _maybe._"

"Alice! It's a _thong! _Don't you think I should leave _something _to the imagination?!"

"OK, fine, you're right. Try on the white nightgown next . . . no, that'll never do . . . ah ha! Perfect!"

It was a simple bra and panties of the exact same shade as the blouse Edward had first complimented. The design was deceptively plain, with classic curves and lace, and it fit me perfectly.

"Edward will go NUTS!" Alice exclaimed gleefully. "Talk about innocent seductress!"

I didn't really understand. "Alice, it's pretty normal-looking. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just surprised you like it."

"Bella, Bella, Bella . . . what am I doing to do with you? Yes, it's simple. That's the whole point. It's not that different from something you might normally wear, but the differences! It's not _obvious. _You look like someone who has no idea of her appeal, someone who doesn't realize what that outfit does for her . . . and you are! That's _exactly _what Edward can't resist about you! Okay, that's what you're wearing tonight."

"Thank goodness," I said. "Now we can get going."

Alice tsked at me. "Not until you try on the rest."

"Alice . . ." I started to whine.

"No, Bella. This is for your own good. Trust me; very soon, Edward is going to be seeing your underwear a lot more often. Do you want to be wearing plain white cotton when he does?"

I grumbled but reluctantly agreed to try on the rest of the clothes. Finally Alice was satisfied that I had enough underwear and we were ready to leave. Alice made me wait outside, not wanting me to see how much it was going to cost. I didn't mind; I really didn't want to know.

Before we drove back, Alice made me change into the blue set, throwing away the white cotton I had been wearing. Then we were on our way to the Cullens' house, where Alice cheerfully told me I would be hanging out until dinner. When I protested, she gave me her pouty lip. "But Bella, Esme's cooking just for you. She'd be so disappointed if you didn't eat it." Yes, Alice was the master of the guilt trip, while I was the sucker. All in all, it means that she almost always gets her way, as she did now. I sighed and steeled myself for a long afternoon.

Finally, I was back home. I walked in and apologized to Charlie for missing dinner. "That's okay," he assured me, "I ate with the Black's. We caught some good fish today. Anyways, you shouldn't feel like you have to cook for me all the time, it makes me feel guilty. So, what are you doing for dinner?"

"I ate with the Cullens," I replied. "Esme's a great cook." This wasn't a lie. I guess the trick to vampire cooking is following the recipe exactly and being able to observe closely to know exactly when the food is done. "I'm really tired, though," I told Charlie, adding a yawn for his benefit. "Emmett really wore me out with his video games."  
"Okay Bells," he said. "Why don't you head on to bed? I think I'm going to hit the sack pretty soon, as well."

"Sounds good," I replied, careful not to let my excitement leak into my tone. I walked upstairs quickly and opened my door, but didn't immediately see Edward. I turned around and closed it, disappointed. Maybe he was just waiting for Charlie to fall asleep. However, as soon as the door was shut, I was spun around and pressed against it as Edward claimed my lips. I returned his kiss greedily, opening my mouth to accept his tongue. I was feeling faint from lack of oxygen by the time he pulled away.

"I missed you today," Edward said, his eyes smoldering.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. "I missed you, too. Even if you did abandon me to Alice's vile plots."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, love. Alice distracted me with _The Odyssey _in its original Greek. Do you have any idea what thoughts she was trying to hide?"

"Well . . . it may have had to do with the fact that she dragged me to Victoria's Secret, determined to replace my entire underwear drawer."

Edward looked startled for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Typical Alice. Well, hopefully it wasn't _too _bad."

"Could've been worse," I replied, sighing.

Edward grinned and lowered his head to kiss me again. Just as I was losing my wits, he scooped me up and laid us both down onto my bed. He stroked my hair and looked deep into my eyes before pulling me into yet another kiss. I moaned and he thrust his tongue inside, stroking mine and allowing me to savor his taste before pulling away. His eyes were excited. "So, Bella," he asked casually, "I don't suppose you're wearing any of your new selections right now?"

I blushed but answered, "As a matter of fact, I am."

Edward groaned and kissed the corner of my mouth before trailing kisses down my neck. He nuzzled the indentation below my chin and licked my throat. My body wanted to make noise, and I couldn't hold it in. Edward growled, "Yes, Bella. Moan for me."

Soon his mouth reached the neckline of my shirt, and he pressed kisses there, nuzzling and licking my skin. Then, he began to unbutton my blouse, very slowly, kissing every inch of flesh as it was revealed. He didn't look up until the shirt was totally open, at which point he raised his head and stared at my breasts, encased in the simple blue bra.

Several minutes past without Edward making a sound, and I began to feel self-conscious. I moved my hands to cover myself, but Edward growled and captured my wrists in an unbreakable grip. "No, Bella. Don't hide yourself from me. You're too beautiful."

Next he helped me shrug out of my shirt before continuing to gaze at my chest. A low rumbling sound began in his chest, and he murmured, "Good God, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Edward," I groaned, ". . . Touch me."

He smirked at me. "Not yet, sweet. I'm still enjoying the view."

I shut my eyes, praying that he would touch me before I spontaneously combusted. Suddenly his voice reached me, deep and firm. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I complied, looking into his deep, fathomless brown eyes. "Bella," he told me, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love you so very much. You know that I'm just terrified that I will lose control and hurt you."

"I know, Edward," I sighed, "but you won't. I know you won't. I trust you."

Still holding my gaze with his, Edward lowered his face to the edges of my bra. He kissed, nuzzled, and licked, not breaking eye contact until I gasped and threw my head back. Then he turned back towards my breasts, gazing at my puckered nipples in fascination. The cups were held together by a simple front clasp, and Edward made short work of undoing it. He gazed at my uncovered breasts for a few moments before shaking his head as though to clear his mind and leaned down, resting his head above my heart as he had in that meadow so long ago. Except this time, it put his face on a level with my naked left breast, and the view seemed to fascinate him. He softly blew cool air over my breast, making my nipple stand out even more prominently. Then, he flickered his tongue our over my nipple. Multiple times. Again and again. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I tried to move down the bed so I could face him, but Edward's hands stopped me before I moved more than an inch.

"Bella," he told me sternly, although humor shone in his darkened eyes, "you're distracting me, love. Unless you want to stop . . ."

"No Edward!" I protested before he could finish the thought.

"In that case . . ." His eyes gleamed wickedly and before I could react, he'd grasped my wrists and pulled them above my head. "I'm going to have to insist that you keep these here, love."

He returned to my chest, this time covering one breast entirely with his mouth. Once again, his lips were pulled tightly over his teeth, but it didn't detract from the sensations as he lightly sucked. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were in his hair, holding his head to me.

Edward pulled away and frowned. "Bella, it doesn't look like you can control yourself. I'm afraid this isn't going to work."

I sat up, gasping "No!" before I realized my mistake and lay back down. "I'm sorry, Edward. Please? I'm really doing my best, just don't stop now . . ." The mere thought of him leaving me so unsatisfied was horrifying. Surely he'd take pity on me.

Edward studied me for a moment before seeming to make up his mind. "All right Bella, we won't stop." I let out a relieved sigh. "BUT, I'm afraid some measures need to be taken to prevent . . . accidental over-enthusiasm on your part."

I smiled blissfully. "Anything."

"All right." Edward pulled something from beside my bed. What was that . . . a scarf? "Now, Bella, you're going to have to trust me. This isn't something you're familiar with, but I think it'll help tremendously." With that, he grasped my wrists again and in less than a second had tied them loosely to the headboard. Edward surveyed my naked torso with arms stretched overhead. "Perfect." I was a little unsure of myself, but I trusted Edward. This was actually helpful, as it seemed I could not keep my unruly responses in check. I was just glad I'd shaved my armpits this morning.

All these thoughts left my head in a rush as once again, his head lowered to my breasts. He pressed them together between his cool palms, making me even hotter by contrast, before repeating himself. "Perfect. Bella, you are perfection." He pressed his face into my cleavage, nuzzling my breasts until I squirmed, desperate for more. I stilled, worried, but Edward didn't reprimand me. He seemed to be too focused on my breasts to notice anything else. He started licking them, caressing with both hands, tugging lightly on my nipples before sucking them into his mouth. My breathing quickened until I was frantically gasping for air. When one of Edward's hands began trailing down my stomach, I literally passed out.

I awoke a moment later, wrists unbound, wearing a pajama top, in Edward's arms. I started to turn around, but he stilled my movements. "No more tonight, Bella." I pouted. He chuckled. "I think we both need a time-out before continuing."

Knowing Edward was right but unwilling to admit it, I gathered up my pajama bottoms and bathroom supplies, making a face at Edward over my shoulder as I left to take a few human moments before bed.

**Hoped you liked it. This was a freaking long chapter, you should be grateful, which means you should REVIEW PLEASE! Suggestions are always INCREDIBLY WELCOME! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****I didn't really want to write this in a specific time frame, which is why I don't mention a lot about what's going on at the time or the status of Edward and Bella's relationship. Also why there's no mention of Jacob. You can imagine it takes place whenever you want. I guess to keep it really in character, Edward and Bella should be engaged, but I didn't want a time frame for the wedding or them having to make specific plans for it. Sorry this note is so long. Enjoy!**

I hated the sun. It glared down at me from the sky, mocking me with its light. Sunny days were so rare in Forks that each one seemed like a personal affront, engineered by the weather gods just to separate me from my love for over six consecutive hours. When I'd woken up, Edward was gone but had left a note on my bed saying that he was going to hunt, would miss me and would see me after school. Needless to say, I was in a crappy mood all morning.

School could not have been longer. Thank God for Angela; she kindly provided a barrier between me and the obnoxious duo, Jess and Lauren. Days like these made me wish I was irresponsible enough to be willing to skip school every now and then, but it just wasn't in my nature.

I had to brace myself to walk into Trig, the only class I had with both the evil twins and without Angela. I was relieved to get there before them, but as soon as I sat down, they stalked in and sat on either side of me. Lord, how much worse could this day get?

As always, Lauren started the bitch-fest. "Wow, Bella. Where'd you find that shirt? A dumpster? Really, it makes you look like a "Hairspray" reject. That style hasn't been in since the 80's."

I took them both completely by surprise when I smiled and said, "Really? I'll be sure to tell Alice you think so. She'll be so amused."

Jessica recovered and snorted. Rather unattractively, I might add. Really, being with Edward had done wonders for my self-esteem, that I was able to take all this with such equanimity. "Whatever" was her brilliant comeback. "Obviously the reason you're dressed like my grandma instead of like a slut like you usually do is because _Edward _isn't here."

"He isn't?" I pretended to look around theatrically. "Why, Jessica, I believe you're right! You must be so proud of yourself."

"Stop trying to be cute," Lauren hissed. "We all know that you're not good enough for Edward. You're just together because he feels sorry for you. He's going to get tired of you and dump you real soon. So why don't you do yourself a favor, save some face, and stop with your delusions of grandeur?"

"You know what, Lauren? You're right," I told her. "I'm not good enough for Edward. It doesn't matter, though. Know why? Because he wants _me, _and he has _never _wanted you. So why don't you do _us all_ a favor, save yourselves a _lot _of embarrassment, and keep your petty bitchiness to yourselves?"

I picked up my things and moved to a different desk, leaving Jessica and Lauren with their mouths hanging open. I felt rather good about myself. I'd have to tell Alice about this later; she'd be so proud of me.

I spent lunch giggling with Angela as we gossiped about our boyfriends. "Ben is just so sweet . . . yesterday he gave me a bunch of daisies, 'just because.' So, how are things going with you and Edward?"

"Well . . . you know, we hadn't really done anything physically—Edward's so old-fashioned—but I recently got him to, um, expand our horizons."

Angela's eyes lit up and she grinned. "That's so great! I mean, it's wonderful to have such a sensitive boyfriend, but . . . well, I love Ben, but even _I _think Edward Cullen is gorgeous."

"I can't blame you. During trig, Lauren and Jessica cornered me and tried to convince me he wasn't really interested in me."

She burst out laughing. "Wow, they are seriously delusional. I mean, you'd have to be blind not to notice just how into you he is."

I grinned. "Thanks." I knew Edward loved me, but it was always nice to get confirmation from a third party.

I left school an eternity later feeling a little unsure of myself. Should I just drive myself home like I drove in? Was Edward still hunting? But just before I reached my truck, a shiny silver Volvo pulled up next to me. I opened the door and jumped in, grinning as I took in the face of my gorgeous boyfriend and the soothing piano music he was playing over the stereo.

"Hello," my personal angel greeted me in his velvety voice. "I was thinking that we could visit our meadow today. By the way, you're sleeping over with Alice."

I grinned. "Great! That sounds perfect." Edward just smiled at me and started humming along with Chopin. I sat back and relaxed, pointedly not looking at the speedometer as we sped down the road. We reached the edge of the woods much sooner than we would have if Edward drove the speed limit, and as soon as the car was stopped, he was opening my door for me like the perfect gentleman he was.

"Do you want to hike, or should I carry you?" he asked, grinning.

I pretended to give it some thought and said, "Hmmm, tough choice . . . tripping over roots, rocks, and my own feet for an hour or being carried by my gorgeous boyfriend? Let me think . . ."

Edward chuckled and swept me up, slinging me across his back before setting off. Within minutes we reached our meadow, and it was as lovely as I remembered. He set me down gently before lying beside me. I followed suit. With the wonderful warm sun shining down, Edward's cold glittering body lying alongside mine, and the beautiful meadow surrounding us, I was in heaven. It just didn't get any better than this.

Well, it didn't get _much _better than this.

"So, Edward . . ." I began casually.

He turned his face towards me and laughed. "Yes, Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could maybe try something different today?"

"Of course, love. What exactly did you have in mind?"

I blushed. "Well, um . . . I was wondering if . . . uh, maybe . . . er . . . nevermind."

Edward shook his head at me scoldingly. "Bella, you can tell me."

"No, that's okay. We can just do whatever."

He growled. "Come on, Bella. This is unfair. _Please _tell me?"

"O—Okay. Um, I guess I just kind of wanted to reciprocate what you did for me last night?" It ended up sounding like a question rather than an answer.

Although Edward's eyes gleamed so that I knew he was fighting a smile, his expression remained serious. I appreciated that. "Of course, Bella."

"Umm, okay." I felt very awkward, but I wasn't about to miss this opportunity. I reached over to him and as quickly as my clumsy human hands could manage, opened his shirt. I spread the two halves wide and stared at his marble chest. Good Lord, it was unfair of him to look so good.

"I could say the same thing about you," Edward said gently. I realized with some embarrassment that I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. Really, what was the use of being immune to Edward's powers if I blurted out everything I was thinking?

But such petty concerns faded before the sight of Edward's magnificance. I placed my hands on his bare shoulders, looking into his face to make sure this was all right. He smiled at me reassuringly. I spread my fingers wide and ran them a few inches down his chest. Edward threw his head back and groaned. "Bella, you're so _warm,_" he growled. "I'm trying, but I'm not sure I can keep still for this, and there's no restraint I can't easily break. I'm sorry, this particular idea may not work out."

I thought for a moment and had an idea. "Would you sit up, Edward?"

He did so, looking inquisitively at me. I smiled at him, pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and said, "Now, fold your hands together on top of your head. Do you think you'd be able to keep them like that?"

"Yes," he replied, "this might work."

I smiled and again raised my hands to his perfectly sculpted chest. As Edward's arms flexed with the effort of remaining immobile, I explored. I greedily stroked his muscles, traced the contours of his body, and smoothed my fingers over his skin. After looking up to make sure his arms were still in place, I leaned forward and kissed his throat. Edward moaned and I drew back, looking up for reassurance.

"I'm okay, Bella," he told me. "Don't worry, I'm still in control. It does help that my hands have something to do." He winked at me.

I returned my mouth to his skin, relieved. It was like kissing Michaelangelo's _David, _except much better. His chest was perfectly smooth and his scent surrounded and intoxicated me. I allowed my tongue to flick out, savoring him. Edward's ribs vibrated beneath me as he growled softly, but he made no move to stop me. Encouraged, I grew bolder, licking along his collarbone from one shoulder to the other. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, and I grinned against his chest. I traced patterns with my fingertips, kissed and licked, and just soaked in the sight of his naked torso. He was incomparable. And all mine.

"Bella, love," Edward said, gently pulling away from me, "the sun is setting, and I promised everyone we'd be there by nightfall." Damned sun. "All right," I sighed.

Grinning at my obvious reluctance, Edward scooped me up and ran back to the car.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Also sorry this chapter wasn't as lemony as I thought it would be. I was going to include the night at the Cullen's in this chapter, but it was already pretty long and I figured I should publish what I had. Keep reviewing!**

**P.S. PLEASE someone give me an idea for a better name! I really hate this one. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am very very very sorry it's been so long since I updated. My stupid computer decided to just totally stop working. This chapter will not really be smutty. It's just fluff, since this story doesn't really have a plot . . . outside of the obvious, that is.**

As soon as we walked through the door I realized that Esme had been cooking. I could smell the Italian spices across the house and my stomach growled fiercely. Edward wrinkled his nose at the scent but didn't comment. In fact, he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I forgot to feed you."

I laughed. "It's okay, I forgot to eat." In the dining room, Esme was setting out an elaborate meal for me. She had gone overboard; there was tomato soup, a salad, spaghetti and meatballs, bread, and stuffed peppers. I blushed but smiled. "Thank you so much, Esme. You really didn't have to do this."

She beamed. "Nonsense. It was my pleasure; I've never been able to cook for my children. I just hope it tastes all right."

"It smells wonderful. I just wish I could eat it all."

Esme looked worried. "Oh, did I make too much?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing. She had made enough food to feed the entire Cullen family, if they were human.

Alice bounced in. "Don't be ridiculous, Esme. Bella, hurry up and eat. We have plans for tonight!"

I looked over at Edward beseechingly, but he was glaring at Alice. She pretended to be totally oblivious, skipping away and calling over her shoulder, "Meet me in my room in 27 minutes!"

I sighed. "Better get started." I ate a spoonful of the soup and almost moaned. "Good lord, Esme, this is delicious! You could be a professional cook." Esme, who had looked anxious, smiled radiantly. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so glad you like it."

I dug in and, as Alice had predicted, was done in under half an hour. I took the stairs slowly, dragging my heels in trepidation until Alice yelled for me to move my butt before she came down and moved it for me. Always nice to have friends.

I entered the room and groaned. There were dozens of bottles of nail polish, more manicure paraphernalia than I had ever dreamed could exist, heaps of containers filled with sprays, lotions, and various forms of goo, and piles of clothing—including, of course, everything we had bought from Victoria's Secret.

I cringed at the sight until Edward shouted up, "You have 45 minutes, Alice."

She glared at the closed door; I'm sure her thoughts were not complimentary. Edward only repeated, "45 minutes."

Alice sighed but her face quickly brightened as she turned to me. "Well then, Bella, we'd better get started!"

"Alice . . ." I started to whine. Really, I don't know why I even bother anymore. It never works. Maybe sometime Alice would teach me how she does it. Nah, probably not.

She stared at me sternly. "I'm on your side, Bella. Remember? Didn't you have success when you listened to me about the underwear issue?"

I blushed, but it was true and I had forgotten to thank her. "You're right, Alice, thank you for that."

She beamed at me. "Of course I was right! I'm always right. And you're very, very welcome."

"But Alice, things are going really well right now. I think I can take it from here. And really . . . it's too embarrassing to talk about this when Edward can hear us."

"Oh, don't worry about that! He and Emmett are wrestling in the woods. Emmett wants to play video games with you after we're done."

I groaned. Sometimes it really seemed the Cullens were conspiring to prevent Edward and me from having any time alone.

"And then we're all going hunting, so we'll be away the rest of the night."

Or maybe not. I could live with Emmett's teasing and Alice's poking and prodding if it meant Edward and I could spend a night truly alone. I shivered. Of course, we were very unlikely to . . . _go all the way _tonight—that was too much to hope for—but still, a night alone . . . the possibilities were staggering.

I imagined the night ahead and was totally immersed in my thoughts during the styling of my hair and a mani-pedi, refocusing on the present when Alice handed me the outfit she wanted me to wear. I stared at the scraps of ribbon and lace that was masquerading as a nightgown. My self-confidence had improved, but not _that _much. "Alice," I said, "I'm going to sleep, not giving a private striptease. Please let me wear something that'll make me feel comfortable, not self-conscious."

"Fine." I was amazed she didn't put up more of a fight but didn't complain as she dug through the heap of nightclothes. Finally, she pulled out a crimson tank top and dark purple drawstring shorts. My surprise must have shown, because Alice said, "I know he likes blue best on you, but that's what you wore last time. He'll be expecting it. Red is more traditionally seductive, but the clothes themselves aren't too revealing. They'll show just enough to make him want more. Here, try it on and let me see."

I went into the bathroom and pulled on the outfit. It was nice, but I was still a little unsure about it. When I stepped out, Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Perfect! I am a genius. Your legs look incredibly long, your cleavage is fabulous and best of all, it's easy to remove!" All of a sudden, my face matched my shirt. "Now, put these on." She threw grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie at me, and I looked up at her, confused. "Video games with Emmett, remember?" I groaned but pulled the clothes on and walked downstairs.

Emmett greeted me at the bottom. "Ready to get your butt kicked, human weakling?"

I laughed. "In your dreams, vampire strongling." I turned to Edward, who was snorting at Emmett's and my bantering. He pulled me into his arms and murmured, "Make it quick, please."

I smiled up at him. "Of course. I missed you."

He lifted my chin and kissed me until Emmett shoved him away. "You can just wait until I'm done with her."

Edward growled but released me. I went downstairs with Emmett and beat him soundly at World of Warcraft 3. He kept accusing me of cheating and demanded a rematch, but I was seriously beginning to go through Edward-withdrawal. Finally Emmett left, grumbling to himself, and the rest of the family followed. Edward carried me to his bed, and suddenly my true love and I were alone in his house. He pulled back the covers. "Ready to go to sleep?" he teased, grinning.

I pretended to yawn. "Definitely. I'm exhausted." Ignoring his look of surprise, I stripped off the sweats and jacket and climbed into the bed, stretching out and arching my back. I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me. He seemed to be frozen to the spot he had been when I'd removed my outer layers. I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Is something wrong?"

A strangled noise emerged from his throat. "Erm . . . no. I'm fine."

I tried to keep up the pretense but failed, dissolving into giggles. Edward stared at me in shock. I laughed harder—the expression on his face was just so funny. His eyes narrowed and a calculating look took over his face.

"Bella, love," he growled very softly, "were you pulling my chain?"

I nodded, still giggling.

A certain glint entered his eyes, one I'd only seen once before . . . "You _really _shouldn't have done that."

**Sorry about the lack of smut! So, here's the question: Do you want this next bit to be playful or more intense?**

**Thanks so much everyone who reviewed with suggestions for a new name! I'm going to hold out for a few more suggestions, so if you have any ideas please review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Next thing I knew, Edward was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. Not that I minded. Not at all. He kissed the corner of my mouth, then moved down my cheek and neck to the lace of my tank top. He ran his lips back and forth across my cleavage before raising his head. "So, Bella, are you tired?" His tongue flicked out and traced my collarbone. "Because you could always just go to sleep."

By this time I was panting. "N-No," I managed to stammer out.

His eyes darkened. "Good," he said. "Because I had plans for tonight." He pushed aside the strap of the top with his nose and kissed my exposed shoulder. "Do you have any idea what I wanted to do to do, that first day you came here?"

"Tell me," I breathed.

"Why don't I show you?"

Edward reached underneath me and gripped the hem of my shirt. "Arms up." I obeyed, and he quickly pulled it over my head. He stared. After a minute, I became self-conscious, but Edward grabbed my arms before I could cover myself. "What did I tell you before, Bella?"

Was he seriously asking me to remember something that happened more than two minutes ago while his hands were so close to my naked breasts? "Um . . ."

"I told you not to hide yourself from me. Now, just lie back and relax." He smirked.

I enjoyed the sensations as his mouth moved to my nipples, licking and sucking, but soon it wasn't enough. I started to pull his shirt off, but Edward drew back. "Bella." Now there was no teasing in his voice. "How many times do I have to remind you? If you can't control yourself, we have to stop."

I blushed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

His face softened. "It's all right. I know you're trying. Now, what did you want?"

"Oh . . . I, um, wanted to take your shirt off."

He smiled tenderly. "All you have to do is ask."

There was a pause before I realized he wasn't counting my previous statement as a request. "Edward? Can you take off your shirt?" I asked uncertainly.

He leaned forward until my breasts were pressed against his shirt and his lips just barely brushed mine. "What's the magic word?" he whispered into my mouth.

My lips formed the word "please," but I had no breath to speak it. My heart was trying to jump clear out of my chest and I felt a heat pooling in my lower body that was not totally unfamiliar but felt more intense than ever before.

Edward sat up. I whimpered at the loss of contact but stopped when he pulled his shirt off. His chest was just . . . perfect. He slowly lowered himself back onto me, and we both moaned at the feeling of my soft, warm breasts meeting his cold, hard chest. Edward claimed my mouth in an almost desperate kiss, thrusting his tongue between my lips and plunging deep inside. I moaned into his mouth and met his tongue with mine, being careful not to go past the point where my lips met his. He growled approvingly at my restraint and rolled onto his side, taking me with him. Edward trailed his hand down my back, along the side of my hip and down my thigh until he reached the back of my knee. He suddenly gripped my leg and pulled it around his waist. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head. Edward's mouth trailed down to my neck and he kissed and sucked. He moved both hands to my breasts and began circling with his fingertips, teasing me. I groaned into his mouth and tried to press closer, but he held me still. Eventually his fingers reached my nipples and he began tugging and stroking them. I whimpered; the pressure in my core was building until it became almost unbearable. Of their own volition, my hips began to rock against him in an attempt to relieve the tension. Edward froze for an instant, then pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said and I realized he was panting, too. "We can't go to the next step today, I'll lose control."

I gaped at him, horrified by what he was suggesting. "You can't leave me like this!" I blurted without thinking. It was true. If he didn't do something soon, I would literally die of sexual frustration.

Edward sighed and lowered his forehead to mine, closing his eyes for a moment. "Okay, Bella, just relax. Trust me to make this okay for you."

"Of course I trust you."

He lowered his mouth to my breasts again, attacking them with a new ferocity. I moaned as he pinched one nipple between his fingers while flicking the other with his tongue. The feelings were so intense that I almost missed the path his other hand was taking. Almost.

He followed the same trail his fingers had made before, down to my knee, but this time he ran his fingertips back up the inside of my leg. When he reached my inner thighs he hesitated, but did not stop. I was desperately sucking in air, trying not to faint. Soon, his fingers reached the point between my legs that was crying out for his touch. They hesitantly stroked the soaked fabric of my shorts and I moaned so loudly that in any other situation, I'd have been mortified. Now, though, I absolutely didn't care. The sensations were just too much for me; they were almost overwhelming. Edward's hand firmed and cupped my sex, applying steady pressure, and I flew to pieces at the feeling of his palm rocking against me.

Bursts of light flashed before me as I was overtaken by pure ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me until I was drowning. The only thing that held me to the earth was him, his body against mine, his hand cupping me . . . "EDWARD!" I screamed.

When my soul returned to earth, Edward's face held an expression of awe. I blushed and tried to slow my breathing. He seemed at a loss for words, making several attempts to speak before finally saying, "Bella . . . dear God, Bella. You are incredible."

I snuggled into him, hiding my face against his shoulder. As I drew closer, though, I felt his hardness pressing into me and I remembered about his pleasure, ashamed I'd forgotten him. "Edward?" I asked timidly. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he replied. "I'm in heaven."

"No, I mean . . . don't you want me to do something for—"

He chuckled and it sounded strained. "Bella, I think I've taken all I can stand for one night. You can worry about me another day. For now, sleep."

That wasn't hard; Edward must have noticed the difficulty I was having keeping my eyes open. There was just one more thing I needed to say before I fell asleep. "Thank you, Edward. I love you."

**Oh so you may notice Edward's getting kinda OOC, that's because I really love dominating Edward. He's NOT going to be **_**very **_**dominating (unless you guys review and tell me you want him to be!) but I had to add something to keep me from getting bored w/the story. So tell me if you think Edward's not as sexy in this chapter. I don't see how anyone could, but I'm open to the possibility.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmm, this is tough. I got kinda mixed reviews on my Edward, so I'm toning it down a little in this chapter. If you want to see more of dominant Edward, review and tell me! Of course, he might have other ideas as well. I'm having trouble figuring out my version of Edward so I'm going to work on that.**

**Sorry this took so long, hope it was worth the wait! Thank you everyone SO MUCH for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Thanks to kcdancer, JessMess, and Miss Starstruck for suggesting new names for this story, and special thanks to PixelDaisies who suggested the name I changed it to.**

I woke up to the sound of wood splintering. The crashing echoed through the room, and I realized I was in Edward's bed, in Edward's arms, wearing only a pair of pajama shorts. He had pulled on a shirt sometime during the night and I was lying practically on top of him, my chest smushed against his. I immediately started to blush, but Edward just pulled me closer, grinning.

"Edward," I asked hesitantly, "what's that noise?"

He grimaced. "Emmett and Rose," he replied with a pained look on his face. I heard a scream that practically rocked the house.

"You mean they're . . ." My face was on fire.

"Well, not anymore," he replied. "They're finally done for now, thank God."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, are they always so . . . loud?"

"Ha! Like you have any right to judge!" Emmett's voice yelled up, and I cringed, waiting for the inevitable. And there it came, in the form of his very best falsetto. "Edward! Oh, Edward! More! Harder, please!" I heard a smack from downstairs.

I buried my face in Edward's chest and heard him growling beneath my cheek. "Emmett, one more word and your Jeep dies."

"No fair!"

Another slapping sound. "Thank you, Alice," Edward called.

My cheek was pressed tightly to Edward's cold skin, which I hoped would cool down the raging blush. He stroked my hair. "It's okay, Bella. I've heard much, much worse from every single member of my family. You just talked a bit in your sleep; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Easy for _you _to say," I muttered against his skin. He just chuckled, and I sighed. "Guess it's time to get up."

Edward reluctantly allowed me to pull away. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and pulled it on, blushing with the knowledge that he was watching me. I went into his bathroom to clean up and when I came out, Edward was waiting for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and murmured, "Come on, Esme made breakfast."

I got to the kitchen and my eyes widened at the sight of the sheer amount of food Esme had cooked. "She's going to make me fat," I muttered under my breath. I heard laughter from the living room and for about the hundredth time that morning, a blush covered my face. Sometimes I still forgot about the fact that every vampire in the house could hear anything I whispered.

After I'd eaten Alice drove me back to Charlie's, keeping up the pretense that we'd had a girls' night in. I showered, dressed, and started working on my homework. After an hour and a half or so, the doorbell rang and Charlie left the television to answer it, muttering under his breath. Edward stepped in and greeted my dad, polite as always, before joining me at the kitchen table. "Do you need any help?" he asked in his velvety voice as his eyes smoldered at me.

"Umm, actually, I'm having some trouble with the calculus."

Edward grinned and lifted me off my chair before sitting and pulling me on top of him. He looked over my shoulder at the problems. "What are you having difficulties with, exactly?" Wow. Charlie must have been really into the game for Edward to dare this so close to him.

I did my best to focus on my schoolwork rather than his body beneath mine, but it was difficult, to say the least. "I'm, uh, I don't really . . . understand . . . U-substitution."

He chuckled and snaked his arm around me, taking the pencil and explaining the problems to me. I made a valiant effort to focus on his words rather than the sound of his voice, and it worked through more than half of the problem set. Eventually, though, his voice beside my ear overcame all other sensations and took me back to the night before. Through the fabric of our clothes I could feel the coolness of Edward's skin pressed up against my back, and I savored the feeling of his arms around me, one draped across my stomach and one brushing against my breast as he wrote. My eyes closed and I became hyperaware of his sweet scent surrounding me. My breath quickened and I imagined that there were no barriers between us, that his arm was touching my bare skin and his fingers were moving towards my nipples as his other hand moved down . . .

" . . . Bella? Bella, are you listening to me?"

I jumped and flushed, knowing I'd been caught. "Uh . . ."

Suddenly I was on the chair alone and Edward was seated next to me before I could blink. Charlie walked in. "Bella, it's almost dinnertime. I'm sure Edward's family is waiting for him."

I wanted to scowl despite the fact that Charlie had kept me from having to make an embarrassing confession to Edward. Every minute spent without my love was a minute wasted. "Of course, Charlie," Edward said smoothly, standing up. "Bella, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

I made a face at him while Charlie wasn't looking and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting upstairs" he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to my lips and leaving. I sighed and turned back inside, starting dinner and trying to ignore Charlie's satisfied look. "So, Bells, what were you working on?" he asked cheerfully.

"Calculus," I replied. "U-substitution."

"Oh." We ate dinner mostly in silence, as usual. "Night, Bella" Charlie said before going upstairs. I put the food away and washed the dishes before running to the bathroom to clean up. I'd showered and brushed my teeth before I realized that I hadn't gotten pajamas. I'd been in too much of a hurry to get back to Edward. Oh, well, nothing for it but to wrap myself in a towel and grab something from my room.

When I walked through my door all thoughts flew out of my head. Edward was sitting in the middle of my bed, wearing only a pair of jeans. Every time I saw him like this, his beauty affected me as much as the first time. He was impossibly beautiful, and he was staring at me with hunger blatantly visible in his eyes.

I froze at the look he was giving me, and he sat perfectly still, drinking me in with his gaze. "Bella . . ." He stood and slowly stalked towards me like a lion hunting its prey. "You're not wearing anything under that towel, are you?"

"Well, I was kind of eager to finish my human minutes quickly and I sort of forgot to grab pajamas—I'll just get them now and go change." The words left my mouth in a rush of air.

I walked past Edward, trying not to look at him so I wouldn't be tempted to jump him. Without clothes, that might be a bad idea. I opened my PJ drawer, but before I could pick anything out, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I don't think that will be necessary, love," he breathed into my ear.

The tone of his voice made me shiver and I leaned back into him unconsciously. His arms tightened and he dropped his mouth to my neck, breathing deeply.

"Masochist," I muttered.

He chuckled against my skin. "Not at all, love. You smell quite different when you're . . . aroused. It inspires altogether different instincts in me."

My skin flushed, partly from embarrassment, but mostly out of desire. I was already panting, and when he slid his tongue along my neck, I moaned.

Edward turned off the lights before taking my hand and drawing me towards the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled me down until we mimicked our position in the kitchen, with his arms wrapped around my body and my back pressed against his chest. He trailed his lips up my neck until he reached the hollow behind my ear. I breathed in sharply as he blew a stream of cool air against my skin while simultaneously pulling me even closer.

One of Edward's hands traced back and forth along where I had the towel knotted while the other gently grasped my jaw and pulled me in for a kiss. I sighed against his lips. Our mouths moved together softly for a moment before his lips hardened and his tongue claimed my mouth. Even as he kissed me, Edward's hand was moving back and forth until my breasts were swollen with need for his touch. The tension mounted until it became unbearable and I arched my back, pressing myself against his fingers.

Edward groaned and drew back a little bit. He waited until I opened my eyes and, holding my gaze with his, slowly opened my towel. His fingers stroked the skin just above my breasts before moving to the valley below, and I closed my eyes on a moan. He cupped my breasts in his cold hands, stroking and kneading, before tracing designs all over them. The only place he avoided was my nipples.

When he began to lower his head, I sucked in a huge gasp of air and held it until his lips met my skin. He kissed every inch of my breasts, except the centers. I was panting and grabbing his hair, holding on for dear life when he finally drew my nipple into his mouth. I sighed as he stroked it with his tongue, made a strangled whimpering noise when he removed his mouth, and moaned loudly when he nipped at the other nipple with his lips.

Suddenly Edward flipped us over until I was lying on the bed while he hovered over me, and I groaned again. "Open your eyes, Bella," he murmured. I reluctantly obeyed, slowly dragging myself out of the haze of lust he'd drowned me in. "Charlie's right down the hall, so you're going to have to be quiet. Please control yourself; I don't want to stop, not yet."

This declaration shot a bolt of sheer lust through my body and I vowed to be totally silent. However, when he returned his lips to my breast and began trailing one hand down my stomach, I had to admit this was easier said than done. I covered my mouth with my forearm, stifling my moans and whimpers, and gave myself over to the sensations he was creating in my body.

Edward's fingers drifted down, low, lower, until they reached the thatch of curls. He hesitated and my breath seized. Then, ever so slowly, he reached down until his hand found the pool of moisture that had gathered between my legs. He growled at this evidence of my desire and I bit into my arm to keep from crying out.

One of his long fingers circled my entrance until I was thrusting my hips against him. Then it slipped inside and I screamed against my skin. The pleasure was blinding. His lips were wrapped around one of my nipples, sucking it into his mouth, and his thumb moved up and stroked back and forth, searching. When he hit my little bundle of nerves, my spine arched off the bed. He added another finger and I was gone.

Once again, my world shattered, but this time, it was so much more. Feeling Edward's bare skin in my most intimate of places created pleasure like I had never experienced before. The triple sensations of his thumb gently rubbing against my clit, his tongue stroking my nipple, and his fingers pressing deep inside me shot me into outer space.

When I came back to myself Edward was still there, resting his face on my breasts and gently cupping my sex with his palm. He sucked air into his lungs greedily, as if trying to memorize my scent.

I reached down and grabbed his head, pulling him up for a kiss. Although he probably just felt the barest of pressures, Edward lifted his face to mine, kissing me deeply. I stroked his chest, hesitated for just a moment, and trailed my fingers down to the waistband of his jeans.

Edward broke away and gently drew my hand off his skin, kissing my knuckles before returning it to me. "Bella, my love," he said, staring into my eyes with probably the same soft look I was giving him, "I'm sorry. I've reached the very limit of my control."

I frowned. "Edward, you've given me so much pleasure, I just want to return the favor."

He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. "I know, Bella, but believe me, you've given me more pleasure than I could ever have asked for by just being alive, and tonight, your passion was more than reward enough. I love you more than anything else in the world, but my self-control isn't boundless, and . . . I think that anything more tonight just might kill me." He flashed his crooked smile at me and I pouted.

"Fine. But it'll be your turn soon, buster!"

He grinned at me. "I promise, Bella, eventually we will do everything you want. But for now, it's time to sleep."

He pulled me against him and began to hum my lullaby but I shot up. "Oh my god! I need clothes!"

Edward chuckled. "I don't know, Bella, I rather like you like this."

I glared at him. "Charlie!"

He looked chagrined. "Of course. Forgive me, I can't believe I forgot about that."

Five minutes later, I was wrapped in Edward's arms once more, this time safely clothed. He kissed me on the cheek and murmured, "Sleep, my love." I slowly drifted to sleep and very sweet dreams.

**A/N: U-substitution is a bitch! So is calculus in general.**

**OK, in the next chapter I'm thinking I should do a little something for poor sexually frustrated Edward. What do you think?**

**I'm a generally under-motivated person, but reviews make me feel guilty for not updating and motivate me to write! So review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW. I was truly overwhelmed by the response to my last chapter. You guys are AMAZING!!! I really thought that chapter was good, and I guess you guys did too! Hopefully you'll like this one just as much.**

I was a woman on a mission. Tonight, I wouldn't let Edward or anyone else stop me. I was bound and determined to give him pleasure in return for everything he'd given me.

Of course, during school, a certain overly-helpful pixie decided I needed her aid. I swear, Alice thinks she's some kind of fairy godmother.

When I went to the bathroom during English, Alice was lying in wait. "So, Bella," she began as soon as I entered, "how are things going?"

I sighed. "Good, Alice."

"What are you planning to do tonight?"

"Like you don't know?" I asked disbelievingly.

She looked slightly embarrassed for all of about a half second. "Well, I thought you could use some advice."

I groaned. "Alice, I appreciate the thought, I really do, but . . . this is just not something I need to be talking about with you."

"Actually, you do," she replied. "This morning, I saw Edward . . . resisting your advances, let's say."

"WHAT? That's impossible. There's no way I'm going to let that happen!"

Alice was apologetic. "Well apparently, Edward is capable of distracting you."

I fumed. This was ridiculous! How could it not work? "Does he just . . . not really _want _me that much?" I asked her in a small voice. She snorted.

"Bella, believe me. Jasper can sense his lust for you, and frankly I'm amazed at his self-control. He easily wants your body as much as he used to want your blood."

"Then why won't he let me . . . um . . ." I started the sentence venting my frustrations out loud, then remembered I was talking to Alice and blushed.

She rolled her eyes. "Same reason as always—his misplaced fear that he'll hurt you. And believe me, it _is _misplaced. Out of all the different scenarios I've seen since this whole thing started, not _once _has there been the possibility of Edward hurting you."

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I have, Bella. He just doesn't believe me. But, now that I've explained the situation to you, would you like my help?"

If I didn't know better, I'd think Alice was making her vision up, just so that she could interfere even more with my love life. However, at this point, I was desperate. I had managed to get so many concessions from him, but it just wasn't enough. He made me feel wonderful, and I wanted to return the favor, not out of guilt or gratitude, but because I wanted to give him pleasure. I wanted to do to him everything he'd done to me. I wanted to see the desire on his face, and I wanted to feel the evidence of his lust. So I reluctantly said what Alice already knew I would. "OK, Alice. What do you suggest?"

She grinned and began to bounce up and down. "Okay, so right now I see you trying to turn the tables on him in the middle of things. After he's pleasured you, though, he already really wants you."

This time I rolled my eyes and answered with the obvious. "That's sort of the point, Alice."

"Yes, but if he's already lusting after you, he won't trust his control as much. Also, he sees taking care of you, so to speak, as more than enough for one night."

"Then what do I do?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but the whole idea of this arrangement is to take things step by step while staying in control, right?"

"That's right." I was beginning to see where she was going with this.

"So you tell him from the start that this is the next step you want to take."

"And this will work?"

"Well, Edward will see it as being selfish--"

"If _that's _selfish, then what am I?" I interrupted.

She waved her hand for silence. "I know, I know, but that's how Edward thinks. He's too gentlemanly for his own good. _But, _if you convince him that this is what you really _want, _he'll be much more likely to let you have your way with him."

"Alice, do you have to talk about it like that?" I complained.

She looked offended. "Bella, I'm already using so many euphemisms that I'm running out of them. I know you prefer to dance around the issue, but if you want this to happen, you'll have to be direct."

I sighed. "Okay. Now that you've given me your sage advice, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course," she responded graciously.

When I returned to class and sat next to Edward, he raised his eyebrows at me. "That took a while," he murmured.

I blushed. "Alice wanted to talk."

He looked intrigued and asked, "What did she want to talk about?"

I grimaced. There was no way I would ever let him find out about the latter part of our conversation, but I told him the part that wouldn't get me into trouble. "She wanted to know how things were going, with us."

Edward grinned outright. "What did you say?"

"Ummm . . ." I was blushing deeply. "I told her things were going well."

He casually draped his arm across my shoulders and nonchalantly began to stroke my collarbone. "Just well?"

My pulse began to race and my voice was breathy when I answered, "Really, really well."

Edward chuckled and the teacher called on him.

I was understandably nervous when I got ready for bed that night. I took extra time in the shower, making sure to use plenty of strawberry shampoo and lotion my face with the overnight moisturizer/polisher Alice had given me that made my skin look like it was glowing.

I wanted to be fairly subtle and not have Edward jump me as soon as I walked in, so I wore a lacy peach camisole and matching silk pajama pants rather than one of my deep blue or more revealing ensembles.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed with his back against the headboard, and I smiled as I climbed in next to him. He reached for me, but I drew back.

I couldn't help but blush as I said, "Edward, I wanted to talk about tonight before we . . . get started."

"Yes, love?"

"Well . . . I want to focus on _you _tonight, Edward."

His initial look of surprise soon gave way to wariness. "Bella, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"But practically everything we've done has been about me!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Are you not enjoying it?"

I nearly growled. This man was so frustrating! "You know I am, but for once, I want to do something for you!"

"I don't think we're ready for that, Bella. I want to give _you _pleasure."

"This will give me pleasure."

He frowned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"But it's the truth," I replied. "Right now I want to do for you what you've done for me, more than anything."

"Bella . . ." I could practically hear his resolve weakening and I pounced in for the kill, using my new weapon.

I allowed a pleading expression to fill my face and let him see the longing in my eyes. Staring deeply into his gaze, I whispered, "Please?"

Edward closed his eyes and groaned. "Bella, you are positively lethal. I don't know how I can keep my control if we do what you're suggesting."

A huge smile spread across my face before I could stop it. "Just tell me what to do," I said. "If it gets to be too much, simply tell me to stop and I'll wait until you're ready for me to keep going."

Edward relaxed against the bed just slightly and I knew I'd won. He said, "All right, we'll try it. But make sure you only do what I say is okay."

"Of course." I couldn't wait. "So, can I take off your shirt?"

He grinned; this was an area we were already familiar with. "Go ahead." He sat forward so I could pull off his T-shirt. He'd recently started wearing shirts that were easier to remove and wouldn't press uncomfortably against my skin. I feasted my eyes on his bare chest for a few seconds before asking, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

"Yes." He drew in an unnecessary breath of air and held it as I began to trace the contours of his torso with the tips of my fingers. "Kiss me," Edward growled, and already his voice was strained.

I looked up innocently and asked, "Where?"

He groaned and grasped my head, pulling it gently towards the spot where his heart should have beat. I pressed my lips against it and Edward sighed, holding me in his arms. I moved my mouth to his flat tan nipple, wondering if it would be sensitive. Edward gasped and tightened his grasp on me, and I got my answer. I smiled against his skin and kissed my way across his chest to his other nipple. "What do you want me to do now?" I asked, making sure he felt my warm breath on his cold skin.

Edward growled softly and I felt the vibrations of his chest under my lips. "Lick me, Bella, please," he said huskily. "Let me feel the heat of your mouth."

I shivered at his words. God help me if he ever decided to _really _talk dirty to me; I was sure I'd melt into a puddle at his feet. As it was, I could do no other than what he asked. I opened my mouth and let myself taste him. The sensation made me shudder; he was sweet, fresh, more delicious than anything I could think of. His taste was an extremely concentrated version of his smell, and I couldn't get enough of it. I ran my tongue back and forth across his skin, sampling and savoring.

Edward moaned and I sighed in pleasure. I licked down his chest, and when I reached his stomach Edward gasped out, "Stop."

I made a face but obeyed, watching his strained expression as he took deep breaths and visibly got himself under control. When his face calmed and his eyes opened to meet mine, I asked, "Ready?"

He surprised me by grinning. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. You'll probably kill me, but at least I'll die happy."

I snorted and returned to his magnificent body, trailing kisses down his skin until I found his naval. His body contracted as I blew more warm air inside. I moved down just an inch and kissed, allowing my tongue to slip between my lips and taste him. Edward let out all his breath in a loud hiss and grabbed at my blankets.

I looked at him but his eyes were closed. "Edward," I murmured. He looked down at me and I touched the clasp of his pants, whispering, "Can these come off now?"

Edward shuddered and sat up, gently pushing me away. I started to protest but he placed a finger over my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, I just think it would be easier if I did this part myself." He stood up and I stared in anticipation as opened and stepped out of his pants. I looked up at him, but he must have known what I was about to say because before I could open my mouth he firmly told me, "The boxers stay on for today, Bella." I pouted but nodded.

He sat down again and lay back against the pillows, watching me intensely. His gaze was much darker than it had been earlier in the night. I knew I was stalling out of nervousness, and I finally turned my gaze to the parts of him that I could observe for the first time.

Edward's legs were strong and muscled. I moved my eyes up to his groin and blushed. He was very stiff. He had to be larger than most, I was sure of it, and for a split second I panicked. I had no idea what to do. However, I suppressed that reaction before Edward could sense it and remembered my promise that I'd let him take the lead in this. For once, I was grateful, because it meant that I could ask, "What do you want me to do?" without feeling like a complete imbecile.

Edward was breathing harshly and he practically growled out, "Touch me, Bella." I hesitantly brushed my fingers against his erection. It twitched, and I paused for just a moment before continuing. I spread my hand out and covered as much of him as I could with it, rubbing tentatively. Edward groaned and growled, "Harder, Bella. Do as much as you want. Remember, you won't hurt me."

Right. That meant I didn't have to worry about applying too much pressure, which was a relief. Keeping my hand against him, I moved up his body until our heads were level with one another and drew him into a deep kiss. He moaned into my mouth and licked my lips with his tongue, continuing to tease them even after they had parted. Meanwhile, I was pressing my hand against his erection as hard as I could, gripping it and moving my hand up and down. Even through the boxers I could feel the coldness of his skin, and somehow, this part of him seemed even smoother than the rest. Edward closed his hand over mine and guided me into a pumping motion, letting go when I caught on. I pulled up and down, back and forth as I broke away from his mouth and trailed kisses down to his chest.

Edward's whole body jerked when I traced his nipple with my tongue, and he jumped in my hand. "Bella," he panted, "you have to stop, love. I'm about to . . . I'm going to--"

I drew back and stared into his face, locking his gaze with mine. "Do. Please, Edward. I want to feel you explode."

He shuddered and closed his eyes, throwing his head into the pillows and arching his back as he spasmed into my hand. His orgasm lasted several moments, and I watched his face throughout it. Edward looked like he was almost in pain from all the pleasure he felt. Finally, his eyes opened and he grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in for a long, wet kiss. He drew back and said, so rapidly I could barely understand his words, "Bella, that was . . . beyond anything I could ever have imagined. I don't know how I got so lucky, I certainly don't deserve it. I just . . . I don't even have words." He took my mouth again and expressed his love through his kiss. When our lips parted he asked, "Would you like me to take care of you now, love?"

I think I surprised him when I shook my head. "No, Edward. This night was all about you. I don't need anything more; your pleasure was enough." And it was true.

Edward pulled me against his chest. "Bella, you are my only love. I am immeasurably happier than I ever thought was possible. You are my world, Bella. You're everything."

I sighed and snuggled in closer to his body. "I love you too, Edward."

**Well, that was harder to write than I thought it would be. I'm not really an expert on guys' reactions, so it was hard to go into that much detail. Did I do OK?**

**Someone asked me to write something from Edward's POV. What do you guys think? I want to advance the story from Bella's perspective, but I could repeat the events from EPOV or write a companion story. If I did that, I could actually update it fairly quickly since I already have the events and dialogue.**

**One more question. Am I putting Alice in too much? She's appearing a lot. I'm not intentionally having her be a main character, but she just seems to want to add her two cents. Does it make the story awkward at all?**

**Please review, people! I would be ECSTATIC to top 100 reviews! And, as you all know, reviews=faster updates. I think I have at least another four chapters or so to go. Probably more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO EXCITED!!!! I made it way past 100 reviews—thanks so much, you guys! I wanted to finish and publish this yesterday to reward your awesomeness, but somehow I've just been having trouble with it. Probably cuz I'm sick. I really want to go to sleep, but I stayed up till I finished it, just for you!**

**Some people wanted Edward's POV, some didn't, so I decided to write a companion story. It's called "Edward Gives In" (I'm not terribly original when it comes to names) and it basically just follows all the chapters of Explorations from Edward's perspective.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I personally really like it. Hope you do, too.**

I didn't want to wake up. I was having the most wonderful dream. Edward was caressing my breast in one hand while the other stroked up and down my stomach. I could tell it was still dark out in my half-asleep state and fought not to leave my dream. His thumb touched my nipple, and his other hand trailed down, slipping under my pants and lightly brushing me _there _with his cold, hard fingers before sliding one inside.

The shock of that sensation made my eyes pop open and the first thing I saw were Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. He was gazing at me with an intensity that made my already accelerated heart quicken further. "What time is it?" I breathed, proud that I could from a complete sentence with his hands doing what they were.

Edward looked a little embarrassed. "It's 3:00. You were dreaming, and the sounds you were making . . . I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry." He began to withdraw his hands.

I grabbed his wrists and held them still. "No, it's okay. I'd much rather do this than sleep any day. Please don't stop."

He smiled and teased, "I don't want to keep you from getting your full eight hours."

"Edward Cullen, if you don't keep going right this minute you can forget about buying me a new car, _ever," _I threatened.

He pretended to wince. "Very well, Bella," he said dramatically. "It appears I have no choice but to pleasure you until you forget that idea."

I blushed but said "Darn right." Then he kissed me and returned his fingers to my body and I lost myself. Edward covered my right breast and kneaded while his other hand traced patterns all over my skin. I parted my lips invitingly and he thrust his tongue inside, passionately claiming my mouth. I groaned and clung to him as tightly as I could, and Edward's hand moved to my back, stroking up and down. I pressed against him and rocked my hips into his; I couldn't help myself. Edward groaned and pulled back. "Bella . . ." he whispered against my lips.

"Sorry," I breathed, but I couldn't pull my hands away. They refused to leave his skin, rubbing instead against his back.

He disentangled himself and pulled my arms down to my sides. I protested and tried to free myself so I could touch him, but he held my wrists down firmly and just gazed at me with a slightly amused expression. It was then that I realized his near-naked body was hovering over mine, and my eyes widened. I lifted my head to kiss him but he drew away and began to trail his lips down my body.

My breath was coming in ragged, uneven gulps and he smirked against my skin just before his tongue flickered out to lick a drop of sweat off my chest. It might have grossed me out but instead it was just incredibly erotic. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped my lips and Edward groaned softly against my skin. He moved down between my breasts but didn't pause in his journey. By the time he reached my naval I was nearly hyperventilating, but he just kept trailing his lips down until he reached the top of my curls. There he paused for a moment, probably listening to my irregular gasps and racing heartbeat. Then, ever so leisurely, so slowly that I almost had an aneurism, he moved his lips down to my center, parting the folds of my sex with his nose. He drew in a long, deep breath, inhaling my scent, and it was too much for me.

My hips started squirming, but he just wrapped an arm across my stomach to hold me in place as his other hand dipped into the moisture I'd created. He pulled back for just a minute and my eyes snapped open in protest, but the sight of him stopped me. Edward was licking my arousal off my finger as he stared into my face. A strangled gurgle burst from my mouth and I clung to consciousness by a thread. I would not pass out. I would not miss this.

Edward's eyes were burning into mine and his cool breath ran across my folds as he whispered, "God, Bella. I thought your blood was the best thing I'd ever taste, but this . . ." He groaned and lowered his face again. His tongue flicked out and licked from the bottom of my sex to the sensitive nub at the top. I cried out and my back arched; only his arm held me to the bed. Edward lapped up most of the moisture that was leaking from my sex before sucking me into his mouth. His tongue was tracing my folds, his finger was drawing circles against my clit, and my climax was building inside of me, greater than anything I'd felt before. The intensity of it almost scared me and I tried to fight the overwhelming sensation. I started moaning his name frantically, over and over. Edward pressed firmly against my clit as his tongue thrust inside of me and I writhed on the bed, clutching his hair, the blankets, anything I could get a grip on and screaming, "Edward!"

The waves crashed over me and I drowned in pleasure forever. He kept stroking my heat with his cold tongue and I kept convulsing against him, screaming and moaning. I came back to myself very gradually. When I opened my eyes, I was still unable to move or speak, but it didn't matter. I told Edward all I felt with my eyes, and he kissed me gently before taking me in his arms again. I fell asleep once more in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10 COMPLETE

**Here's the complete chapter, and the new second half is SMUT-SMUT-SMUTTY! Even I hadn't expected it to be this sexy. I really like it, hope you do too!**

**(By the way, I was really tired when I thought of the button thing, and it didn't make sense to a lot of people, so I took it out. Maybe if I feel more creative later, I'll add another practical joke to this chapter.)**

This morning Edward woke me with tiny kisses all over my face. I smiled and turned into him. My naked breasts brushed his bare chest and I blushed at the realization that both of us were practically nude. He smiled against my skin and stroked my hair with one hand, whispering, "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "This is so much better than an alarm clock," I told him.

Edward chuckled. "I should hope so. Now, I have to run home and change. Don't pout; I'll pick you up in 45 minutes."

"Make that half an hour," I breathed against his lips, and he shivered.

"Done."

He sat up and rose from my bed, pulling on his shirt and stepping into his pants. I ogled his body shamelessly, and he flashed me a grin, pressing his mouth to mine and lightly brushing my lips with his tongue before leaving.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed reluctantly. I didn't take a shower; I was determined to get ready as quickly as possible. I rushed through my breakfast, only taking some time to decide what to wear. The phone rang and I picked it up, wondering why Edward was calling me.

To my surprise, it was Alice's voice that I heard. She cut right to the chase, saying "Blue tank top, grey jacket and tight Lucky jeans."

I sighed. "Thanks, Alice." Obviously she had foreseen me making some sort of horrible fashion faux pas and felt the need to prevent that at all costs. At least she hadn't told me what underwear and shoes to wear; that would have been too much.

Twenty five minutes after Edward left, I was ready. I peeked out the window, saw his car was already there and grinned, bounding out and practically jumping in. "Good morning," he greeted me in his silky voice. "You look exquisite."

I blushed but answered, "Hi. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and leaned in, brushing my lips with his before licking them. I met his tongue with mine, and he slid into my mouth, kissing me deeply. Our tongues danced for a few moments, and then I drew back.

"I guess we should get going," I muttered reluctantly. "I don't want to be late for school again."

Edward chuckled and replied, "Actually, we have twenty minutes before we have to leave, thanks to your quick preparations."

I smirked. "I knew I went fast for a reason."

He laughed and reached for me. "If I may?"

I nodded, grinning like an idiot. Edward grasped my waist, lifted me, and pulled me over until I was straddling him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he drew me close into his embrace. Our mouths met in a spark of electricity; his tongue explored my mouth and I grabbed the back of his head. One of his hands moved up to grasp my neck and his other moved down to my jeans. He wasn't quite touching my butt, but it was close, and I moaned into his mouth. Edward rocked his hips into mine and I started gasping and whimpering. He groaned into my mouth.

"You make me feel so _human," _he whispered against my lips, and I laughed.

"Yup, we're just another normal couple making out in the car."

He grinned and sighed. "Unfortunately, now we really do have to leave." He returned me to my seat and I buckled my seatbelt, probably mirroring the same goofy smile that was spreading across Edward's face. He held my hand as we sped to school.

Government was the only class I didn't have with Edward, but Emmett and Rosalie were in it. I sat next to Emmett and he usually entertained me. However, today I was restless. An hour was just too long to be parted from Edward. Emmett noticed my bad mood and teased me for the first five minutes of class as Rosalie ignored him.

"What's wrong, Bella? Didn't you get laid last night?"

"Hmm, I knew our Eddie wasn't exactly an expert, but I'd think he'd be able to satisfy a woman better than this!"

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply. When Emmett couldn't get a rise out of me, he decided I needed cheering up. "Listen, Bella, I don't do this every day, but just for you, I'm going to liven up this class."

Wide-eyed, I exclaimed, "No, Emmett! Don't!"

He laughed and replied, "Oh come on, don't you think Ms. Wells is ridiculously boring?"

"Emmett, whatever you're going to do, I'm almost positive it's a bad idea."

"But that's what makes it so much fun!"

As soon as Ms. Wells' back was turned, Emmett let out a huge, lusty groan. She ignored it. Two seconds later, he started moaning almost continuously. When she spun around to glare around the room, he was buried in a page of notes. She began to write on the blackboard again, and Emmett let out a series of growling grunts. After a couple of minutes, Rosalie decided to get in on the action, and she started a high-pitched wailing, interspersed with blatantly erotic moans and over-exaggerated gasps. By this time, the whole class was turning in their seats, trying to figure out who was making the noise, but both Emmett and Rosalie managed to look engrossed in notes and mildly bored, respectively. If I didn't know they were making the sounds, I never would've guessed it. Of course, my cheeks were bright red and I was trying not to burst out laughing, but then, so was the rest of the class.

Finally, Ms. Wells slapped her hand against the desk and shouted, "ENOUGH! Whoever is making that noise, know that this ENTIRE CLASS will be kept in detention for two hours after school if it does not stop IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh, well, all good things must come to an end," Emmett whispered to me.

I giggled and impulsively hugged him. "Thanks, Emmett. That was the most entertaining class I've ever had."

That night, Charlie couldn't fall asleep fast enough for me. I was extremely frustrated because we hadn't been able to do anything all day to release the tension we created in the car that morning. To make sure things went the way I wanted them to, I wore a thin, lacy, deep blue nighty that I knew would drive Edward crazy. It took half an hour after I was ready and waiting for Charlie to quit puttering around and fill the house with his snoring. Edward must've been as impatient as me, because as soon as Charlie was asleep, he sprang into my room.

I smiled and opened my arms to him. Edward pulled me against his body and kissed me as if he wanted to devour me from the mouth down. I moaned and relaxed into his embrace, kissing him back with equal fervor. Lately, Edward had been sure enough of his control that he hardly ever stopped in the middle of things anymore. It was a huge relief to me, not having to try and restrain myself every time he was near me, being able to just give myself over to the pleasure he showed me. Of course, now that I'd had a taste of _his _pleasure, it was just as addictive, and I wanted more of both.

Edward rubbed my shoulders for a moment, then buried one hand in my hair and stroked my back with the other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close as I could get. Our kiss deepened even more as his lips caressed mine and our tongues danced. His hand drifted lower until it was cupping my hips, and he suddenly pulled me against him so my groin rocked against his. I loudly moaned and hitched my leg around his waist. Edward supported my butt and thigh with one hand while the other cupped my face, allowing his tongue to explore the depths of my mouth. We kissed like this until I couldn't take any more and broke off, gasping for breath. His mouth drifted down to my neck, but I was already lifting off my nightgown. Edward groaned and toppled us onto the bed, only pausing to pull off his own shirt. Our bare chests were finally pressed together, and we both moaned, but it wasn't enough. I worked the zipper on his pants, huffing in frustration until he pushed my hand away and did it himself. Edward kicked off his pants and we were kissing more passionately than ever before. Only my panties and his boxers separated us.

All of a sudden, he pulled away. "Too much," he panted. "Too much, too fast . . ."

"No! Don't stop, Edward, I need you!"

"Don't worry, Bella," he reassured me, "I have no intention of stopping. But we do need to go a little slower. Take a deep breath and try to calm yourself down a bit." I stared at him in disbelief, but he had begun lightly kissing down my body. Edward stopped at my breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and rubbing the other with his hand. Then he switched, licking one breast, stroking the nipple with his tongue, as he lightly squeezed the other. He went back and forth until I was panting and writhing before continuing his trail of kisses down my stomach.

He didn't stop at the top of my panties but continued until his mouth was hovering over my sex. I gasped and arched my back as I felt his cool breath sweep across my heated entrance. He kissed me, through the silk of my panties, and my hips bucked until he had to hold me down. Edward chuckled against me, and the feeling of the vibrations against my most sensitive parts made me moan so loudly I had to cover my mouth to keep the noise down. He rubbed his cheeks and face against the silk before gripping the very top of the panties in his teeth.

I groaned into my arm and Edward growled, slowly pulling off my underwear with his mouth. It was the single most erotic thing I'd ever seen or imagined. He dragged the scrap of silk down the bed until it was past my feet before holding the crotch of the panties to his face and smelling my arousal. I was whimpering incoherently even before he licked at my juices with long strokes of his tongue. At that point, I was basically just an aroused puddle of goo. My body was his; I was fighting to even control my breathing and the noises I made.

Finally Edward finished torturing me with my panties and turned his gaze to my naked body. I squirmed, embarrassed, but he reached out and grasped my hips to hold me still. He looked me over slowly, as if he was memorizing each small detail, which he probably was. But I'd been ready for too long, and I needed relief _now._

"Edward . . ."

"What?" he asked.

Were we really going to play this game? "I need you."

He smirked. "Well . . . maybe if you ask very nicely . . ."

I huffed but was too aroused to argue. "Please, Edward."

He surprised me by moaning and leaning forward until his head rested against my hip. "God, Bella. You don't know what it does to me to hear you plead like that."

Oh. I had a light bulb, "Eureka!" moment. It wasn't only that Edward felt bad about withholding something I really wanted; it also turned him on to hear me ask for it. I was okay with that. Hell, right now I'd be okay with almost anything if it would get him to touch me. "Please, Edward. God, please. I love you so much—I need relief. Take care of me, Edward, please."

With a moan almost as loud as my earlier ones, he put his mouth to my bare, dripping sex. I screamed into my hand at the first contact of his icy skin against my overheated flesh. It felt so good, so amazingly good, soothing and feeding the fire within me all at the same time.

When Edward's tongue slid out from his lips and along my sex, it was almost too much. Then he moaned at the taste, and the vibrations triggered more wetness from me, which caused him to grow even more enthusiastic in his ministrations. Edward explored my sex much as he had explored my mouth. He traced along the edges, dipped in, and delicately sampled until I was panting and sobbing. He moved up slightly and searched until his tongue found the nub of nerves at the apex of my thighs. I screamed again as he played with my clit, licking, stroking, and rubbing.

Just before the pressure became unbearable, Edward moved down so that his mouth was once more at my entrance. His tongue traced circles around my sex before thrusting inside at the same time as his thumb and finger began rubbing and pinching at my clit. I came against him, screaming into my arm, spasming until I couldn't remember my name or who or where I was. The only thing my mind produced was the word I screamed into my forearm: "EDWARD!"

**I was planning to satisfy Edward in this chapter too, but it just got too long, and I actually like it a lot as is. Review folks! Give me some inspiration cuz I get bored stuck with my same old thoughts on this story. I need fresh ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya Folks! If you haven't re-read the last chapter, please look at it now because it's complete. And very smutty. Here's number 11! I actually really struggled with it, so it's a bit of a short one.**

**P.S. Thanks MissAnoni for suggesting a different name to Edward Gives In. I pretty much suck at names. Anyways, the companion to Explorations from EPOV is now Letting Go.**

Edward continued to lick at my sex as aftershocks rushed through me. The feeling of his cold tongue lapping up my juices was too much, and I climaxed again, making a high-pitched keening sound. Edward kissed his way up my body, only briefly pausing at my breasts, and lifted his head to gaze at my face. Our eyes met and we spent a minute just looking at each other. Of course, I ruined the moment by blinking, but it was still emotionally intense, as if we were staring into each other's souls.

I noticed that Edward was still wearing clothes. That was unacceptable. I began lifting the hem of his shirt until he raised his arms, allowing me to pull it off. His chest distracted me, and I indulged myself a little, running my fingers up and down that smooth expanse of skin. I didn't let myself get sidetracked for long, though. Soon I was unbuttoning his pants and trying to work the zipper over his erection without hurting him. Although, come to think of it, his pants would be far more likely to break than his body.

Edward sat up and pulled the jeans down, kicking them and his shoes off until he was garbed only in his underwear. I reached for the waistband, but he caught my wrist.

"Not tonight, love," he told me, and I pouted.

"Edward, I want to see you."

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before flashing me his crooked smile. "Bella, you're getting selfish. I think that was enough for one night," he murmured in a husky tone. I could tell he was trying to dazzle me, and it worked, but I refused to be distracted.

"Please, Edward. I've wanted this for such a long time."

He hesitated, and I could feel his resolve weakening. I pressed my advantage.

"Edward, if you really feel that uncomfortable, we don't have to _do _anything," I told him, crossing my fingers behind my back. "But please at least let me see it."

He let out a breath and surrendered. "Fine."

To my surprise, Edward just leaned back against the pillows and waited for me to make my move. I hesitated, and he smirked. When I realized he expected me to back out, my resolve hardened, and I grasped the waistband of his boxers in both hands, pulling them down until Edward was revealed to me in all his naked glory. This was the first time I'd ever seen him nude, and it was incredible. I thought that men's penises were supposed to be ugly, but he must have been a special case because his erection was . . . well, it was too blatantly masculine to be termed "beautiful," but the sight of it sent another wave of arousal through me. Looking at the visual evidence of his desire for me, I knew that there was no way I was stopping before Edward was totally satisfied.

I reached out and carefully touched the marble length of him. Amazingly enough, it was even harder than the rest of his body, like pure, unalloyed steel beneath my fingers. As I brushed his erection, Edward gave a stuttering gasp and closed his eyes, throwing back his head. "Does that feel good?" I murmured, trying to sound seductive. He just groaned. I hesitated for a moment—I hadn't really planned this out, and I wasn't sure exactly what to do—but I mentally shrugged, figuring that this was as new to Edward as it was to me. I'd just follow my instincts and hope it worked for him.

I closed my fingers around his erection, just below the tip. He was so thick I could barely reach around him with one hand, and I started to worry about how he was going to fit inside me. That was a concern for another day, though; tonight I just wanted to pleasure Edward. I stroked my hand up and down his length, marveling at the smooth texture and enjoying the sound of his strangled moans.

"Bella," he panted. "You're so . . . incredibly . . . _warm."_

I smiled and stroked up his length, rubbing my thumb over the tip of his erection. Edward's face contorted and a drop of wetness pooled under my finger. I stared at that bead of moisture and suddenly, I had to taste him. Looking at him coyly beneath my eyelashes, I raised my finger to my mouth and licked it. The taste was indescribable, and I let the pleasure I took from the flavor of him show on my face. This was too much for Edward; he groaned and swiftly grabbed my waist, pulling me above him. He held me against his body and I shivered at the sensation of his hardness against my stomach. Moving very slowly so as not to alarm him, I once again trailed my hand down to his erection, gripping it and pulling up and down in a pumping motion. Edward's hips bucked beneath me, and he buried his head in my shoulder, using my skin to muffle his moan as he spilled himself between our bodies.

I pulled myself up the bed and snuggled into his side, cuddling naked for the first time. Edward let me; his body was still shuddering. Looking down, I realized that my stomach was coated with his seed. I found it strangely erotic and unthinkingly trailed my hand down my body, rubbing it into my skin.

"Oh, God, Bella," Edward groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself if you keep doing that."

"You like it?" I asked demurely.

"God, yes. I want my scent on you, so that everyone will know you're _mine. _You bring out primitive instincts in me that I didn't even know I had."

I smiled, pleased by his reaction and generally content. The air was filled with a concentrated version of Edward's scent, and I just wanted to bottle it so I could smell him forever. After a little while, my blissful daze gave way to waves of drowsiness, and soon I had to fight back a yawn. Edward noticed it, of course, and chuckled. "It's late, Bella. You need your rest."

I pouted and began to argue. "But—"

"Hush, my love. Go to sleep." Wrapped in his cool embrace, breathing in his scent, and hearing my lullaby hummed into my ear, I couldn't hold out for long. Very soon, I drifted into the world of very happy dreams.

**OK, it's becoming increasingly hard for me to write this story without boring myself, but it's not anywhere near over. How would you feel about a return of dominant Edward? Or any other suggestions you have to spice it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update! I kept wanting to write things for this chapter that were totally inappropriate. I mean, this is basically just a series of lemons, but I don't think it's reached the point (or ever will) where I can just cut loose and write out all my dirty fantasies. Instead, I started a NEW story, Something More, where I'm venting out everything I **_**really**_** needed to write about sexy, Dominant Edward. It is **_**very**_** intense, so don't read it unless you're into that kinda thing.**

**So, since I got some of my sexual frustration out with that, this chapter has more fluff than smut. Actually, it's mostly just pointless drabbling. I'm not really sure how that happened. Oh well.**

Edward woke me up with butterfly kisses all over my face. Once I was aware enough, I noticed that while both of us were still naked, I was now wrapped my bedspread rather than Edward's bare arms. I frowned at him. "What's this for?" I asked, plucking at the blanket.

"You were shivering," he explained with a crooked grin. "I didn't want you to catch a cold and miss out on the trip to Fun Forest."

I groaned. "Thanks for reminding me. Tell me again why I agreed to that?"

"Alice guilted you into it," Edward replied, chuckling.

"Oh, that's right. What time is it?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead again. "School starts in an hour. Make sure to wear something Alice won't object to, because she's planning to bring along a back-up outfit for you, in case she doesn't like your choice."

"I'm not surprised," I sighed, lifting my head to his lips so I could kiss him. Edward grasped the back of my head and deepened the kiss for a moment, caressing my tongue with his before pulling back and asking, "How soon should I get here?"

"Come as soon as Charlie leaves," I whispered against his lips, and he smiled.

"Will do."

As soon as he left, I opened my closet doors, trying to find something Alice would let me wear for the whole day. The last thing I wanted was to be stripped naked in the girl's bathroom and forced into whatever underwear Alice thought appropriate, so I made sure to put on some of the nice lingerie she'd—sorry, I meant _we'd_—picked out at Victoria's Secret. I didn't _think _she'd refuse to let me wear jeans, but just to be safe, I slipped into a denim skirt that fell just past my fingertips. Then, I pulled on a tight T-shirt and jacket, prayed that Alice wouldn't make me change into some uncomfortable or revealing garment, and ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

()()()

School that day was great. The whole time, I was either talking to Edward, holding his hand, kissing him, or fantasizing about the next time we'd be alone together. I didn't learn much, but that was pretty low on the list of my priorities right now. Instead, I was wallowing in the bliss that was my relationship with my vampire boyfriend.

When Alice saw me, she looked almost disappointed but complimented my outfit. I mentally wiped my forehead at my success in dodging that particular bullet; I could only imagine what she'd picked out. After classes was the group trip to the Seattle theme park, planned mostly by Jessica. She'd invited the Cullens and me along with Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, and a few others. Alice had decided that it would be almost as good as a party, so she talked me into going. Edward was coming because of me, Jasper for Alice, and Emmett went in anticipation of the entertainment I was sure to provide. Rosalie decided to stay home and exfoliate her toenails. I had no idea what she was talking about but was a little grateful she wasn't coming; certain girls always seemed to be particularly nasty to everyone whenever Rosalie was around. Everyone packed into a couple of vans and we drove off.

()()()

This had to be the lamest amusement park in the world. There was only one ride that I could classify as a roller coaster, and it never even went upside down! No corkscrews, no sudden drops, nothing. I just sat there next to Edward, rolling my eyes at the shrill, piercing shrieks of Lauren and Jessica. When I climbed out of my seat and saw Emmett, I almost laughed. He looked like a little boy who hadn't gotten the puppy he'd been promised for Christmas. Really, had he expected me to throw up or something? I was from Phoenix, for Christ's sakes! I mean, we didn't have a huge amusement park, but there was a 120-foot freefall drop ride in the city and we were close enough to LA that I'd been to the Six Flags there more than once. _This_ was something little kids rode to feel brave.

We moved on to bumper cars, and it was about the funniest thing I'd ever seen. I swear, the Cullens were close to breaking the machines in frustration. I don't think any of them ever lifted up on the pedal, but bumper cars just aren't made for speed. Edward looked annoyed, Alice infuriated, and Emmett, positively murderous. I couldn't stop giggling as they got their butts kicked. It was a great feeling. Vampires, 37,149: Humans, 1.

I guess Edward felt the need to reassure himself of his skills, because next he dragged me to the "prize games" section and won me six teddy bears, four stuffed cartoon characters, two t-shirts, a fish (which I gave to a little kid), an enormous balloon, and a 20-inch TV before we were kicked out. Of course, when Mike saw all the prizes he made a pathetic attempt to compete with Edward. I think he spent over 20 bucks on games and all he won was a souvenir coin. I was just glad Emmett decided to go on every ride rather than try to outdo Edward; they'd probably have beggared the park.

The ride home was cramped due to the number of oversized stuffed animals. I tried to give some of them away, but Lauren and Jessica refused to take my "charity." Angela accepted a teddy bear and a foot-tall Tweety Bird, which left me with Scooby Doo, Daffy Duck, and Eeyore. I had no idea what to do with them. When Edward and I were dropped off at my house, I put them on my bed, but they took up more room than I did. It was too crowded for two people to sleep—or, in Edward's case, lie down—in, so the toys ended up scattered throughout my room. Edward was busy setting up the TV in Charlie's room. Hopefully the gift would improve his attitude towards my boyfriend, but I doubted it. He was as bad as me about presents.

Sure enough, when Charlie got back from work and we showed him his new TV, he frowned. "Edward," he began, "I know your family is fairly well-off, but I really don't need—"

Edward cut him off. "Don't worry, Chief Swan," he replied, grinning. "It only cost me a dollar." Charlie obviously didn't believe him, so I butted in.

"Remember the trip to Fun Forest we took with a group of kids from school? Edward and I went to the games section, and he won practically everything they had. You should see my room; all the stuffed animals barely fit."

Charlie chuckled. "Well then, I'm impressed. I never did have much luck with those kinds of games. But I'm sure someone in your family could use this, and I'm good with my TV downstairs, so . . ."

It took some convincing, but Charlie finally accepted the TV with good grace. He suggested we watch a movie downstairs while he tried it out. It was pretty obvious he just didn't want us alone in my room (if he only knew!), so I put on _Persuasion _and we snuggled on the couch. One of the many wonderful things about Edward was that he was just as happy to watch a girly romance as an action flick. Of course, he always says that he focuses mainly on me, but that certainly didn't make it any less appealing.

This time, he wasn't the only one not paying attention to the movie. Edward sat against the arm of the couch with his legs stretched out, and I was curled sideways in his lap. My cheek rested against his chest, and his arms encircled me, hands rubbing my back. Then, ever so slowly, his fingers started trailing down my shirt until they reached the hem. They played with the sliver of exposed skin there for a moment. I shivered, and Edward began to stroke upwards, smoothing his cool hands over my warm skin until he hit my bra.

With a swift flick, he undid the clasp, releasing my breasts from their confinement. I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure as he slowly trailed his thumbs forward until they reached my nipples. Edward wrapped his fingers around the hardened points, tugging lightly until I arched my back, silently begging for more. One of his hands left my breasts, and I began to protest until it started trailing down to the hem of my skirt. He stroked up my thigh until his hand grazed the crotch of my panties. I whimpered and turned into him, grasping his face and raising my lips to his so I could kiss him with all the passion I felt. Edward responded fervently and our tongues dueled as his fingers slipped into my panties for one excruciatingly brief second, before he pulled away, sighing, and quickly fastened my clothes.

I glared at him. "Edward, you can't just start something like that and not finish it!"

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, love, but Charlie's about to come down and kick me out so you can have dinner. Don't worry, I'll be waiting in your room." I pouted and he half-smiled, pressing his lips to mine and breathing into my mouth, "Eat quick."

**Well, the ending was a little abrupt. I'm sorry. I'd had most of this written and was having trouble finishing it, so I just cut it off. Next chapter will be smutty, I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, my poor neglected fanfic! I'm so sorry, baby. Don't worry, I still love you . . . shh . . . there, now . . . It's okay, darling. It's okay.**

**MY PROFUSE APOLOGIES for not updating! I have no excuse. Well, I have a bunch of excuses, and most of them are pretty good, but I won't force you to read them. I'll let you read chapter 13 instead!**

I made dinner in record time and finished well before Charlie. When I started to clean up, Charlie protested. "Let me do that, Bella," he said. "I feel like I'm not doing my share. You shouldn't have to cook _and _clean."

"No, dad, it's all right," I assured him. "I'm sure there's a game you want to get back to, and I really don't mind cleaning up."

"Well, if you're sure . . ." Charlie finally went to his room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally. _I practically ran upstairs and burst through my door, grinning when I saw Edward waiting for me on my bed.

"Hello," he murmured, holding out his arms. I bounced across the room and jumped into his lap. For a moment, I just rested in his embrace. Edward seemed content to just hold me, and I snuggled into his chest. Soon, though, his hands shifted, rubbing up and down my back before pulling me closer to him. I sighed happily and lifted my head for his kiss, and he took my mouth firmly, pressing his lips to mine before parting them with his tongue. I gladly accepted him into my mouth and our tongues dueled a little before I gave in. Edward growled at my surrender and demanded his reward. He claimed and caressed every part of my mouth; teeth, palate, tongue, and lips. His bold ministrations were making me restless, and I instinctively ground my pelvis against his. Edward groaned, pulled his head back, and said, "Every single time, I try so hard to stay in control, and then you do something like that."

I blushed. "I'm sor—" I began, but before I could get the words out, they were cut off by his lips. Instead of pushing me away, as I'd feared he would, he dug his fingers into my hips and pulled me even closer, until my sex was rubbing against his erection through our clothes. I moaned at the delicious friction and pressed myself against him, trying to get even closer. He broke the kiss when I was beginning to feel faint from lack of oxygen and began trailing kisses down my neck. When he reached the collar of my shirt, he drew back to pull it off in one smooth motion. As he yanked his own shirt off, I unfastened my bra, and he pulled me back against him. We resumed our feverish kissing. I shivered at the feeling of his cold, hard chest against my nipples, and he began tracing patterns on the sides of my breasts. My hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging, and he firmed his grip.

I whimpered in protest as Edward's lips left mine once more, but stopped when he bent down and took a nipple between his lips. I threw my head back in ecstasy at the sensations he created, and he flicked the tip with his tongue before moving on to the other breast. Edward continued to kiss, lick, and suck my nipples until my hips were bucking against his, trying to dissolve our pants so that our skin could touch, everywhere.

Edward flipped us over with vampire speed, and all of a sudden he was hovering above me. He began kissing down my neck, chest, and torso until he reached my naval. There he lingered, nuzzling where I was the most ticklish. He dipped his tongue into my bellybutton, making me squirm, before kissing the spot just before my jeans began. Then, looking up and holding my gaze with his, he slowly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, along with my underwear. When he got to my feet, I kicked my shoes off so he could remove them completely. Once they were off, he bent down and began to worship my legs. He started at my knee and moved down till he reached my ankle, pressing kisses to it before nuzzling the arch. He moved on to my other foot, kissed it gently, and went back up that leg.

My breathing quickened as he reached my thigh. He stroked his face back and forth against my skin before running a hand under my knee and pulling my leg over his shoulder. I started gasping for air, desperately trying to fill my lungs so I wouldn't faint. Edward shifted slightly and his nose ran along my center. I tensed, and he breathed "relax" against my heat. I let out a shuddering breath and tried to obey, but he was causing tension to coil inside me and it was all I could do not to writhe over him. Then his cold tongue flickered out and my eyes rolled back. I gave up on thought and just savored the feeling of him against me.

Edward reached in and parted my folds with his fingers. I threw my head back as he took one long swipe from the bottom of my sex to the top and screamed when his cold tongue reached my button. He paused there, kissing, licking, and stroking my clitoris until my hips started to thrash wildly and his hands moved to my hips to hold me in place. Edward leaned in further, taking my lower lips into his mouth and suckling. Then he nuzzled me open and thrust his tongue inside of me, and that was it. I pulsed and gushed against his mouth, moaning his name. Edward leapt over me and clapped a hand over my mouth in time to catch the scream that was threatening to burst out. When the waves of bliss subsided, he removed his hand and kissed me deeply, aggressively. But this time, I knew exactly what I wanted.

I pushed against his chest, trying to communicate that I wanted him to move since there was no way my feeble human strength could force him to budge. Edward complied, rolling onto his side and looking at me inquisitively. I grinned and pressed kisses along his neck before trailing down his chest and stomach, occasionally using my tongue along with my lips. Edward seemed to like that, judging by his groans, and my kisses became increasingly damp. Finally I reached the waistband of his pants and I slowly began to pull them down, watching his face to make sure this was okay. His expression was strained but he nodded, indicating I could proceed. I pulled his pants and boxers completely off, and again I glimpsed his nude body.

My breath caught. He was so beautiful. "What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked, curiosity very apparent in his voice. I met his eyes and answered, "You're too perfect. I keep waiting for someone to tell me there was a mistake, I was never supposed to have you and they're taking you away."

Edward looked surprised before chuckling. "Bella, you always amaze me. I don't deserve you, but I'm all yours. Nothing and no one could ever keep me from you."

I smiled at him and returned my lips to his skin, now pressing kisses to his hipbone. He sucked in an unnecessary breath as I nibbled my way towards his beautiful straining hardness. Just before I reached his erection Edward pulled back suddenly. "Love, you don't have to do this," he panted, and I tried out my own smirk.

"But I want too, Edward." I could tell he was about to protest so I pulled out my ultimate weapon. "Please?"

Edward sighed and fell back against my pillows, closing his eyes and giving in. I was ecstatic, and I wasted no time. I bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the very tip of him, and he shuddered. A bead of moisture welled up on the crown, and I couldn't resist. I licked it off, and we both moaned simultaneously; me, at the taste of him, and Edward, presumably, at the sensation. Obviously I'd never done this before, but I figured I'd do what came naturally and hope he liked it. Taking the head of his erection into his mouth, I reached forward and gripped his base. Edward grasped and bent backwards, giving me free access to his cold length. He tasted so good, and it was almost like eating a popsicle, except that it tasted much better and didn't melt all over me. I sucked eagerly and he groaned again. It almost sounded like he was in pain, but I was absolutely certain that I couldn't hurt him, no matter what I did. Keeping this in mind, I decided to try something else and grazed my teeth against him.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "I don't—you—you can't possibly have any idea what you do to me."

I drew back just far enough to reply, "If it's one percent of what you make me feel, I'm happy."

He laughed hoarsely and said, "Ah, Bella—" before I took him back into my mouth and he fell silent. I stroked him with my tongue and sucked as hard as I could, and Edward suddenly sounded desperate. "Bella, you have to stop. I'm going to—I'm about to—"

I smiled and increased the pressure of my hand and mouth as much as I could, and Edward exploded into my mouth. I hummed at the taste of him. It was strange; I'd expected him to taste bitter, disgusting, but this part of him was as delicious as the rest. When he stopped spurting and his tremors subsided, I kissed my way back up his body until I reached his mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply before murmuring against my lips, "I think tonight just topped the list for best night of my life."

**Hope it was worth the wait! Once I finished this chapter, I just couldn't go back and edit it. I'm pretty sure I liked this chapter, but it took me forever to get past the beginning and I wrote the rest of it pretty much in one go.**

**Sadly, folks, we're nearing the end. There's only a chapter or two to go. Once they actually do the deed, I won't have any more to write for this. Sorry.**


End file.
